Apenas é amor
by Lell Ly
Summary: Depois da batalha do Pein em que Hinata se declarou, ela e Naruto vão tentar se acertar, mas haverão muitos impedimentos e seus sentimentos irão se confundir, será eles capazes de superar tudo pelo seu amor? FINALIZADA
1. Após a batalha

_**Genêro:**__ Romance, aventura  
__**  
Prólogo:**__ Depois da batalha do Pein em que Hinata se declarou, ela e Naruto vão tentar se acertar, mas haverão muitos impedimentos e seus sentimentos irão se confundir, será eles capazes de superar tudo pelo seu amor?_

_**Disclaime:**__ Os personagens de Naruto não pertencem, porém eu uso e abuso deles e o Kishimoto nem liga._

.

**Capítulo 1 – Depois da batalha**

.

.

Hinata despertou com o sol em seu rosto, ainda sonolenta tentou visualizar o lugar onde se encontrava, seu corpo dolorido a fazia sentir um desconforto enorme.  
_"Essa não parece minha cama."_ Olhou novamente o ambiente_. "Onde será que eu estou?"_

— Bom dia! — Sakura apareceu com o uniforme de enfermeira. — Até que enfim você acordou, pelo visto você está um pouco grogue, mas não fique preocupada, tivemos que sedá-la, pois você ficou muito agitada.

Hinata estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto e Sakura vendo isso, explicou.

— Você não se lembra quando atacou o Pein? Foi por pouco que você não se salvou! — falou enquanto examinava Hinata, para checar se seus sinais vitais estavam bem.

Naquele mesmo instante veio na mente da Hinata sua declaração que fez ao seu grande amor: Naruto. E depois se lembrou que tentou ir atrás dele quando foi impedida pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Um rubor tomou-lhe as faces, como será que iria encarar Naruto agora?

— O Naruto-kun está bem?

Sakura suspirou ao ouvir essa pergunta.

— Ele está ótimo, está ajudando a reconstruir Konoha, pelo o que vejo você está muito bem. Vou avisar que já pode ir para a casa, embora deverá tomar cuidados especiais.

— Sakura! — Hinata a chamou — Er... Alguém veio me visitar durante esse tempo em que fiquei aqui?

— Sim, seu pai, sua irmã e também o seu primo Neji.

Quando Sakura saiu Hinata ficou pensando, Naruto não queria saber dela, talvez foi uma perda de tempo ter tomado coragem que durante anos não teve. As lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e ela não conseguia impedir.  
Do lado de fora Sakura suspirou, o que fez sabia que não era certo, mas ordens são ordens, queria ter informado que o Naruto estivera lá durante cinco dias seguidos tentando visitá-la.

.................................. x .............................

Naruto vivia muito ocupado em procurar pistas do Tobi da Akatsuki, e além de tudo ajudava a Hokage na reconstrução de Konoha, mas estava preocupado com o rumo que sua vida tomou, apesar de seu o filho do quarto e ter salvado Konoha, fora considerado um herói por todos, mas alguns cismavam de não reconhecê-lo como um.

Indo visitar o Kakashi que conseguiu sobreviver por causa de um jutso da Hokage, estranhou que não havia ninguém do clã Hyuuga.

— Olha só quem esta aqui. — falou Kakashi lendo um livro do Jiraya. 

— Vim vê-lo.

— Tem certeza que veio me ver? Por acaso não veio por ela?

Naruto sorriu, apesar de tudo Kakashi o conhecia muito bem.

— Vim sim, mas me impedem de vê-la, só queria me acertar com ela, ela...

— Sempre te amou e você nunca percebeu não é?

— É verdade, eu sempre me considerei sozinho, mas havia alguém que estava perto de mim, torcendo, acreditando... Quando fico pensando e lembrando, vi como fui um estúpido, mas agora eu queria pelo menos vê-la, mostrar a ela que também estou ao seu lado.

— Fiquei sabendo pela Sakura que ela teve alta e já a levaram para sua casa.

— O quê? Ela já está bem?

— Ainda se recupera... — antes de terminar de falar Naruto já havia saído  
Kakashi balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Essa história vai ficar interessante".

........................ x .....................

Hinata havia estranhado pela quantidade de ninjas do seu clã que rodeavam sua casa, mas não ousou perguntar o porquê daquilo tudo. Apesar de um pouco debilitada ela conseguiu ir para seu quarto no andar de cima sozinha, queria que ninguém visse sua dor. Deitada em sua cama, ela novamente deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem livremente, começou a pensar que deveria tomar um novo rumo em sua vida, talvez devesse assumir o seu lugar destinado no clã. Um vulto apareceu na janela, Hinata assustada tentou ativar seu byakughan, mas estava quase sem chacra. Resolveu surpreender o invasor se escondendo atrás de uma cômoda. Quando o invasor adentrou em seu quarto ela pegou um vaso e jogou com força em sua cabeça, antes que pudesse acertá-lo ele desviou caindo sobre ela.

— Naruto-kun?

* * *

_Yo, aí está a minha primeira FIC de Naruhina, ela foi postada em 04/2009, e agora quero compartilhá-la com vocês, espero que gostem é bem curtinha._

_Reviews?_


	2. Eu não vou desistir!

**Capítulo 2 – Eu não vou desistir!**

.

.

Naruto teve a idéia de ir a casa dela, mas soube no momento que Hyashi não o queria perto de sua filha, afinal, metade de Konoha sabia que a herdeira do clã Hyuuga havia se declarado a ele, mas por intermédio do pai dela, ninguém comentava. Chegando à mansão dela, ele pensou o que ela poderia ter visto nele, sendo ele pobre. 

A mansão estava muito bem protegida e ele conseguiu penetrar no clã. Pois havia se transformado em um ninja de lá e o amarrado para que não o revelasse.

Naruto ficou olhando para ver aonde Hinata devia estar, era difícil imaginar quantos cômodos deveria ter naquela mansão. Iria esperar que ela saísse, mas desistiu ao lembrar que o Kakashi havia falado sobre ela ainda estar se recuperando. Observando mais atentamente ele percebeu que alguns ninjas ficavam perambulando por um lado da mansão e viu que tinha uma janela, provavelmente de um quarto.

_  
"É dela! Com certeza é o quarto dela"._ Naruto não sabia por que tinha este sentido, mas para não correr o risco invocou um sapo pequeno e pediu para que ele verificasse quem estava lá no quarto. Quando o sapo voltou, Naruto ficou feliz em saber que tinha acertado. Esperou que os guardas afastassem um pouco e depois adentrou no quarto dela, mas percebeu que havia algo errado e seu sentindo o fez desviar de um vaso que ela jogou, mas ao se virar ele sem querer caiu sobre ela.

............................. x ..............................

Hinata ficou olhando para o Naruto, seu corpo embaixo do dele a fez corar, suas respirações se encontravam, ficaram se olhando, mudos, até que ela o empurrou e depressa se levantou.

— Está tudo bem Hinata? — Naruto ficou preocupado.

— Sim, Naruto-kun. — respondeu ela sem conseguir olha-lo nos olhos. — Estou surpresa por você ter invadido o meu quarto. Muito surpresa.

Naruto se aproximou dela gentilmente, ele pegou em seu braço, Hinata tremia um pouco, carinhosamente ele ergueu seu rosto.

— Sabe por que eu estou aqui?

Hinata balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Hinata, eu preciso ouvir novamente as palavras que me foi dita naquele dia em que quase foi morto pelo Pein. Preciso saber se ainda podemos nos dar uma chance.

A proximidade deles era tão perto que podiam sentir o coração disparado de um do outro.

— Por favor. — suplicou ele.

Respirando fundo Hinata respondeu.

— Naruto, eu ...

............................. x ..........................

— Naruto, porque você não foi me visitar no hospital? Eu esperei por você. Achei que... Pelo menos você queria saber se eu estava bem. — ela tinha que perguntar isso, pois queria saber se ele se preocupava com ela.

Naruto olhou pra Hinata com uma expressão de surpresa.

— Eu tentei te visitar todos esses dias, mas fui impedido por membros do seu clã que disseram que você não poderia receber visita. Mandei flores e muitos recados.

— Eu não recebi nada disso.

Naruto olha fixamente para Hinata, pega em sua mão e começa acariciá-la, ao sentir seu toque Hinata suspirou.

— Naruto, tenho que te dizer...

Hinata não consegue terminar a frase, pois seu pai abre a porta com força e a pega de mãos dadas com Naruto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?!!! No quarto da minha filha?! Eu não o quero que fique perto dela. Saia daqui!

Hinata ficou constrangida e assustada com o tom de seu pai, solta da mão dele e fica totalmente sem reação.

— Começo a entender porque não me deixaram vê-la no hospital, porque não me quer perto de sua filha? O que eu fiz para merecer tanto desprezo?

— Minha filha é uma princesa e você um garoto de sangue ruim dominado por um ser maldito.

Naruto ficou furioso por ser insultado, mas se reagisse seria pior, olhou para Hinata e viu que ela estava pálida a ponto de desmaiar, preocupado se aproximou dela, mas seu pai deu um assobio e apareceram quatro ninjas que o seguraram.

— Pra quê tudo isso? Soltem-me!

— Claro que não! Você se passou por um membro do clã, invadiu minha casa e tenta seduzir minha filha, não vou solta-lo. Ainda bem que ouvi um barulho estranho no quarto dela, não gosto de você, quero que fique bem longe daqui, se eu te encontrar perto dela vai se arrepender pro resto de sua vida.

Hinata ficou sem reação, não conseguia entender porque seu pai estava com tanto ódio de Naruto, agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem. Naruto foi sendo empurrado porta afora pelos ninjas que estavam segurando. Todas as pessoas que moravam ao redor foram ver o que estava acontecendo, ele estava sendo humilhado e ela não podia fazer nada. Tentou sair, mas seu pai a impediu segurando-a, tentou gritar seu nome, mas não conseguiu. Hiashi segurou sua filha e disse.

— Sinto muito, é para seu próprio bem.

Hinata ficou chorando, enquanto era carregada novamente para dentro da sua casa e colocada em outro quarto.

— Descanse, amanhã conversaremos. — falou Hiashi enquanto trancava a porta do quarto.

Hinata soluçava pensando que tudo agora na sua vida virou um pesadelo do qual ela não fazia idéia de como sair.

.................................. x ...............................

Naruto foi arrastado para fora do clã Hyuuga sob os olhares de muitas pessoas.

— Me soltem, eu posso ir muito bem sozinho.

— Deixem-no — falou Neji que surgiu e imediatamente foi obedecido. — Voltem para os seus postos, eu cuido disso!

Naruto ficou abaixado não acreditava no eu lhe tinha acontecido, tinha perdido suas forças, sua humilhação o fez voltar para o seu tempo de infância quando o tratavam como bicho.

— Vamos Naruto, você precisa sair daqui. — falou Neji estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Obrigado...

Neji sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não podia intervir, pois o problema era da família principal, naquele momento Naruto parecia tão frustrado que chegava a dar pena.

— Quer saber? Eu não vou desistir da Hinata, não importa o que façam, o que falam, eu estou gostando dela e nós vamos ficar juntos e ninguém poderá impedir, nem mesmo o seu tio.

Neji se surpreendeu com a declaração dele e com sua rápida motivação. Mas tudo o que vinha do Naruto não era surpresa para ninguém.

_"Será mesmo que vai conseguir desafiar a família poderosa dos Hyuugas?"_

* * *

_Yo garotas, espero que gostem deste capítulo, Naruto e Hinata estão tentando se acertar, mas como sempre tem alguém para impedir essa história é curta (na verdade todas as minhas são rsrs). Espero mais reviews desta vez hein o/_

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**Kaah Hyuuga**** – **Que bom que gostou da história, espero que continue gostando ainda mais e claro, vai ficar bem interessante. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly** – Obrigada por acompanhar mesmo não sendo fã, mas acho que depois dela você vai passar a gostar de Naruhina nem que seja um pouquinho rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.


	3. Eu te amo

**Capítulo 3 – Eu te amo**

.

.

— O quê! Como assim invadiu as casa dos Hyuugas, como entrou no clã sem permissão e ainda por cima foi pego no quarto da herdeira dele? — Tsunade estava furiosa com Naruto que ficou quieto enquanto ela esbravejava. — Você já pensou nos problemas que nós podermos ter com eles? Não você nunca pensa em nada, você só faz o que lhe der na cabeça.

— Calma vovó.

O som do soco que Tsunade deu na mesa foi tão forte que a quebrou em duas.

— Ainda me pede pra ter calma? E por cima me chama descaradamente de vovó, com quem você acha que está falando?

Naruto viu que ela estava muito alterada, mas não era pela invasão na mansão dos Hyuugas.

— O que aconteceu? Não tente esconder nada de mim, eu te conhece muito bem.

Tsunade suspirou, sentou na cadeira e começou a soluçar, Naruto foi até ela e segurou em suas mãos.

— Fale pra mim, o que aconteceu?

Chorando ela respondeu:

— Hoje era o aniversário do Jiraya, sempre comemoramos tomando muito saquê e jogando cartas. Não me sobrou mais ninguém na minha vida, tiraram tudo.

— Eu estou aqui, Konoha está aqui. Sobrou muita gente ainda que você precisa cuidar.

— Obrigada Naruto. — falou ela sorrindo sobre lágrimas. — Mas não conte pra ninguém que essa é a segunda vez que você me encontra vulnerável.

— Terceira.

— Tá bom que seja. Mas se contar eu dou-lhe uma surra, ouviu?!

— Fique sossegada vovó, agora vê se chama alguém para arrumar sua mesa.

................................ x ....................................

Hinata despertou, mas não tinha dormido quase nada, quando foi lavar seu rosto viu que estava muito inchado de tanto chorar. Colocou um óculos escuro e foi até a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã.

— Que bom que você acordou, se sente melhor?

Era estranho ouvir seu pai falar assim com ela, pois mal dirigia um bom dia.

— Estou um pouco melhor sim.

— Não vai comer nada? — observou Hiashi.

— Não sinto fome depois do que aconteceu.

— Vamos conversar, num lugar mais adequado.

Hinata se dirigiu para uma sala particular e esperou que seu pai iniciasse a conversa.

— Bom tomei a liberdade de falar com a Hokage que você vai ficar um mês sem missões.

— O quê?

— Eu quero que você começa a se envolver nos problemas do nosso clã, por isso a quero que fique muito bem.

_"Então era isso, não quer saber de mim, mas sim no meu desenvolvimento pelo nosso clã."_ Pensou.

— E o Naruto? Porque você fez aquilo com ele? Você sabe que eu gos...

— Basta Hinata, não quero falar nele, com o tempo você vai perceber que ele não serve pra você, procure não me irritar logo de manhã, procure agir dignamente como se nada aconteceu para não nos envergonhar. Pelo menos uma vez na vida tente ser uma Hyuuga! — assim dizendo Hiashi saiu da sala deixando-a se sentir culpada por não agir como um deles.

...................................... x ....................................

Naruto foi fazer uma missão com Sakura, Sai e Yamato.  
Sakura ficava olhando para ele, na verdade sentia estranha por ele não ficar tentando paquerá-la como sempre fazia.  
Quando eles pararam para descansar Yamato e Sai foram ficar de vigia e depois seriam eles.  
Naruto estava quieto, mexia em uns gravetos e olhava para o céu que estava se tornando azul escuro.  
Sakura se aproximou lentamente e sentou-se ao seu lado, ele nem prestou atenção nela, deixando-a novamente estranha.

— O que você está olhando tanto para o céu?

— Estou me lembrando dela e essa cor é de seus cabelos, estou preocupado, depois daquele dia não há vi mais.

— Você está gostando dela?

— Sabe que quando penso, sei que sempre gostei dela. Quando passamos por certos momentos eu tinha necessidade de protegê-la, mas nunca havia reparado.

— E de mim? Você ainda gosta de mim?

Sakura falou e depois se arrependeu de ver o olhar surpreso dele.

— Sabe que eu gosto de você.

_"Não como gosta dela. Porque estou perturbada? Eu nunca gostei dele."_

— Só acho estranho de ela não ter feito nada pra que não te humilhassem.  
Naruto olhou para Sakura.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sakura se levantou e começou a olhar na direção onde Sai devia estar de vigília.

— O que eu estou dizendo é que acho estranho ela nunca ter te falado nada e além de tudo ela não falou que te ama pela segunda vez, não foi? Talvez ela gosta de você, mas os sentimentos mudam e no dia da sua luta contra o Pein todos estavam com ânimos alterados e também não conseguiam racionar direito.

— Está me querendo dizer que ela...

— Não estou dizendo nada, mas é melhor você começar a entender essa história direito.

— Mas... — Naruto não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Sai voltou da sua vigília e Sakura foi imediatamente para ela, deixando-o confuso.

........................... x ........................

Duas semanas se passaram, Naruto vivia ocupado com suas missões, mas estava inquieto com o fato de não poder esclarecer algumas dúvidas em relação à Hinata. Sakura sempre estava por perto e não o deixava ir atrás dela alegando que poderia dar conflito entre Konoha e o clã Hyuuga. Estavam mais próximos de um do outro.

Já Hinata ficava a espera dele, mas estava sendo vigiada por seu pai. Ouvia notícias dele sempre pelos seus parceiros de equipe e quando estava indo ao hospital para novos exames encontrou com Naruto e Sakura passeando. Estavam felizes sorrindo um para o outro, Naruto pegou Sakura no colo e a girou, Hinata ficou parada vendo aquela cena de longe. Hanabi e outro ninja que a acompanhava ficaram vendo sua reação.

— Segure ela! — falou sua irmã vendo Hinata ficar pálida.

— Eu estou bem, vamos logo para o hospital.

— Mas...

— Vamos logo Hanabi!

Hinata fez um outro caminho, seu coração estava machucado e lembrou que ele sempre gostou da Sakura.

_"Será, será que foi tudo em vão? Será que era para ser assim?"_

................................ x ..........................

— Você sabe o que esta me pedindo?

— Sim e sei.

— Mas isso poderá acarretar muitas conseqüências para você e sua família. É loucura!

— Quando se ama, você comete muitas loucuras, preciso fazer isso, depois se eu não fizer poderei me arrepender e ficar com aquela dúvida de se eu tivesse tentado teria conseguido? Não quero deixar isso passar e dizer que nunca fiz nada para conseguir aquilo que sempre quis.

— Não sei, não. — Tsunade ficou coçando o queixo, aquelas crianças sempre lhe davam muito trabalho. — Hinata, vou fazer o que me pede, mas quero que não me envolva nisso, pois não quero arranjar encrenca com sua família.

— Obrigada, você não sabe o grande favor que esta me fazendo.

— Pode ir eu vou chamá-lo mais tarde, tenha juízo, OK? 

— Sim senhora.

Quando Hinata saiu, Tsunade suspirou, era loucura o que ia fazer, mandar Naruto e ela para a mesma missão sozinhos e acabariam se encontrado lá. Ficou admirada pela iniciativa dela, tinha receio, pois Hiashi pediu que não deixasse Hinata e Naruto irem à mesma missão. Ele não queria sua filha perto do Naruto, Tsunade não conseguia entender seu ódio por Naruto, agora que ele era reconhecido por quase todos de Konoha.

.............................. x ..........................

Naruto estava terminando sua missão, era de nível C, estranhou que a vovó o mandasse para uma missão como aquela, embora ela alegasse que ele precisava descansar, ainda faltavam muitos vilões a serem derrotados.  
Já era noite, tinha ainda mais um dia para aproveitar, resolveu ficar em uma pousada, depois de comer foi se deitar, mas tinha uma sensação de que era observado.

Na manhã seguinte Naruto recebeu um bilhete enquanto tomava café antes de partir. Era ainda bem cedo e o sol ainda estava por sair. No bilhete mostrava um mapa, mas ele ficou desconfiado.

_"Será que há algum inimigo que quer me fazer cair em uma armadilha?"_

Naruto seguiu cuidadosamente conforme o mapa e estava preparado se fosse algum plano para combatê-lo, tentou sentir algum chacra que fosse ameaçador. Mas nada, conforme ia ele adentrou em um campo muito lindo, havia milhares de espécies de flores, a coloração que elas faziam, surpreendiam a todos que olhassem, era um lugar encantador.

— Naruto –kun? — uma voz o surpreendeu e ao se virar, lá estava ela, Hinata ainda tímida mexendo os dedos sem conseguir encará-lo direito.

................................. x ................................

Naruto ficou parado, não conseguiu entender o que ela estava fazendo ali, o vento começou a mexer nos cabelos dela, Hinata estava tão linda, naquela hora ele não queria pensar em nada. Aproximou-se dela.

— Naruto, eu preciso falar com você, sei que é estranho eu estar aqui e...

Naruto envolveu os braços na cintura dela deixando-a meio assustada com a proximidade.

— Hinata não precisa esclarecer nada. — em seguida puxou-a mais para si colando seu corpo no dela. — Você não sabe o quanto esperei por uma oportunidade de estar novamente com você. — disse ele e depois a beijou.

Era o primeiro beijo que Hinata dava, suas pernas ficaram moles e Naruto teve que abraçá-la mais forte para sustentar seu corpo, um misto de sensações os envolvia. Naquela hora, não tinha Hiashi, Sakura, não havia ninguém, só eles e o doce toque de amor.

...................................................................................................................................

_Yo, aí está, espero que gostem deste capítulo, sei que parei na melhor parte, mas tem muita coisa para acontecer e está quase acabando. Sinceramente fiquei feliz, afinal essa foi a minha primeira FIC que eu escrevi há muito tempo._

_Fizeram uma garota feliz._

**Mago das Fadas –** Que bom que gostou dessa FIC, ah mas o Hiashi vai pagar caro e com a raposa por perto, na verdade se eu falar estrago a surpresa. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa**** –** Quando te vi aqui nesta FIC, percebi que realmente é um milagre, mas um dia escreverei uma Kibahina pra você, ok? Eu li essa One do "Pão de queijo com mel" é engraçada a Hinata grávida rsrs. Bom o clã Hyuuga não se mistura com outros clãs e não gostariam que sua herdeira Hinata ficasse com o garoto raposa. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kaah Hyuuga**** –** Hiashi não é mal, porém tem que zelar para a conservação do clã (não quer misturar as raças) além do mais, Naruto está determinado a ter a Hinata para si. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly**** –** Eu amo Sasuhina, para as FICs, porém torço na verdade pra Naruhina no mangá, pois acho que Hinata merece ter aquilo que ela sempre sonhou. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123** – É da uma vontade de xingar o Hiashi, mas vai acabar entendendo que não pode separá-los. Naruto ainda vai surpreender muito, mas desta vez foi Hinata que foi atrás de todos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

Obrigada pessoal, realmente fiquei feliz por terem comentado.


	4. Meu coração sempre será seu

**Capítulo 4 – Meu coração sempre será seu**

.

Hinata ficou sem fôlego, o beijo com que ela tanto sonhara fora muito melhor do que poderia imaginar, eles ficaram abraçados, quietos, sentindo o coração de um do outro baterem em ritmo descompassado. Naruto então começou a mexer nos cabelos dela, Hinata passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, novamente eles se beijaram.

— Naruto...

— O que foi meu amor?

Hinata nunca ouvira ele falar daquele jeito, novamente sua vida tomou outro rumo, a felicidade que estava sentindo era inexplicável, a vontade era de nunca mais sair de perto dele, que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

— Eu te amo, sempre te amei, você para mim sempre foi a minha inspiração e o meu modelo.

— Eu também te amo, quero que você fique sempre comigo.

— E a Sakura?

Naruto estranhou sua pergunta, surpreso falou.

— O que tem a Sakura?

— Você sempre gostou dela.

— Gostei sim, mas na verdade não passava de uma ilusão criada por mim para competir com o Sasuke. — falou num tom um pouco triste — Mas agora só você que me faz meu coração palpitar, eu te amo Hinata ! — Naruto gritou deixando-a muito surpresa com seu gesto em seguida beijou-a novamente.

.......................... x .........................

Hinata fez um gesto de cabeça para Naruto, estavam voltando para Konaha e havia alguém os perseguindo. Quando ela tentou ativar seu byakugan, dez ninjas da família Hyuuga apareceram, imobilizando Naruto.

— Hinata. Estamos aqui para levá-la de volta, sob as ordens de seu pai.

— Como, eu não volto com vocês, me deixem em paz!

— Sinto muito, ordens são ordens. — o ninja se aproximou e murmurou no seu ouvido. — Senão teremos que machucá-lo. — apontou para o Naruto que tentava se soltar dos outros ninjas.

— Eu volto com vocês, mas o deixe em paz. — olhou para o Naruto e disse — Soltem ele pelo menos.

Quando Naruto se soltou e se aproximou dela os ninjas entraram em sua frente, Naruto já estava quase começando a lutar quando Hinata se desesperou, vendo que ele estava em desvantagem.

— Parem!!

— Hinata, o que foi?

— Naruto, por favor... Tenho que ir com eles — falou ela chorando — Me desculpe, mas é para o nosso próprio bem.

Aquela cena tocou forte o coração dele que não conseguiu expressar reação no momento.

— Eu te amo, pense somente nisso, nunca duvide.

— Hinata...

— Eu preciso ir com eles...

— Não Hinata!! — Naruto foi até ela, mas uma coisa muito forte o acertou na cabeça, estava perdendo os sentido e o que viu antes de cair no chão desmaiado foi Hinata, gritando seu nome e sendo carregada por um dos ninjas.

............................ x ..........................

— Acorda! Anda logo!

Naruto abriu os olhos, mas ainda estava um pouco zonzo, sua cabeça doía tanto. Como se sua memória voltasse de repente ele falou:

— Cadê ela? Ai! — disse quando tentou se levantar.

— Mas você só da trabalho, hein, Naruto? — falou Ino, enquanto Choji e Shikamaru tentavam ajudá-lo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Aff, você é tão problemático. — falou Shikamaru — A Hokage nos mandou vir atrás de você, embora ela não contou o que estava acontecendo, dá pra perceber em que encrenca você se meteu.

Naruto estava preocupado com o que deveria estar acontecendo com Hinata, como se estivesse lendo seu pensamento Shikamaru falou:

— Ela está bem, fique sossegado.

— Como você sabe?

— Ainda se surpreende comigo? Eu analisei as situações e deduzi.

— Não sei porque estou espantado. — Naruto parecia muito abatido, Ino o examinou e viu que estava tudo bem com ele, mas mesmo assim tiveram que carregá-lo e Naruto sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa e dessa vez iria tirar o sono de Hiashi.

........................... x .........................

Hinata adentrou na sala onde fazia as reuniões do clã, os membros mais importantes estavam lá, seu pai fez um gesto de cabeça para que ela se sentasse. Hinata não sabia o que a aguardava.

................................. x ........................

— Rasengan!!!

Sakura, Sai e o capitão Yamato ficaram surpreendidos com a força e vitalidade com que Naruto derrotava seus inimigos. Entre várias missões eles apenas observavam enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho.

— Ele não está mais no nosso nível, embora esta completamente fora de controle. — comentou Yamato.

Sakura ficou olhando, realmente Naruto estava ao nível de um Hokage, mas a força que ele possuía agora era de raiva, ódio.

— Você deveria conversar com ele. — murmurou Sai.

Sakura se aproximou de Naruto, ele estava quieto como se estivesse meditando, ela sentou ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem?

— Você sabe que não!

Sakura se surpreendeu com a arrogância, mas não se deixou intimidar.

— Naruto, está na hora de você começar pensar que não se pode querer brigar por tudo. Sei que você está bravo por causa...

— Sakura, me deixa em paz! Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Naruto, você sabe que eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. — vendo a expressão dele, ela afirmou — Está bem eu fiquei com muito ciúme, na verdade eu gosto muito de você, depois que você começou a gostar dela eu me senti abandonada, lembrei do Sasuke, você sabe que eu sempre o amei, mas ele está longe de mim... Isso é injusto — Sakura começou a chorar e Naruto a abraçou, na verdade ele sentia triste por ela, sabia que ela amava muito o Sasuke e o tiraram dela.

Sentia muita raiva por isso, sua vontade era de desafiar o clã Hyuuga inteiro, mas impor à força não ia adiantar nada e nem conquistar o respeito deles.

............................ x ........................

Tsunade lia os relatórios das missões e ficava surpreendida com que diziam a respeito de Naruto, ela sabia tinha o que fazer era deixá-lo sempre ocupado, longe de Konoha, longe de Hinata. Mas não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer.

........................... x .........................

O dia estava nublado, grandes nuvens enegrecidas rodeavam o céu com o auxílio do vento forte e relâmpagos o cortavam numa corrente iluminada.

A vizinhança se encontrava vazia, todos se refugiavam por causa da tempestade que estava sendo anunciada, mas havia alguém que não se preocupava em ir se proteger. As gotas começaram a cair, mas não eram gotas de chuva e sim de lágrimas que caíam livremente pelo rosto.

Hinata estava sentada em um balanço, sua tristeza estava estampada em seu rosto, enxugou as lagrimas teimosa e resolveu entrar, quando foi interceptada por seu primo Neji.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — estranhou ela por causa dele ir somente à casa da família principal se fosse chamado ou para treinar.

— Estou aqui porque acho que o destino não esta traçado, mas sim somos nós que o fazemos. Não sei por que estou fazendo isso, mas é bom você se apressar.

Hinata percebeu do que se tratava, Naruto estava lá, embora que era proibido dele entrar no clã. Como Hinata agora não precisava mais ser vigiada ela correu em direção instintivamente a um bosque que havia poucos metros dali. Naruto a esperava e vendo que ela se aproximava correu para abraçá-la e depois de muito tempo sem se verem eles finalmente estavam juntos.

O beijo desesperado que eles deram, foi de saudades, era um beijo apaixonado. Hinata novamente ficou abraçada sentindo o perfume dele, sentindo seu coração bater descompassadamente.

.............................. x ...........................

— Promete que você vai ficar sempre comigo? Independente do possa acontecer?

Hinata como se levasse um choque soltou dos braços dele, tristemente respondeu:

— Eu sempre vou te amar, independente do que possa acontecer.

Naruto estranhou sua reação, não estava gostando nada do jeito dela, pegou na mão dela e a fez encará-lo.

— Eu quero saber se você vai ficar sempre comigo. — enquanto falava, ele mexia nos cabelos dela. — Eu te amo e quero estar com você sempre! Se for o caso, lutaria para ficar com você.

Hinata começou a chorar, Naruto ficou preocupado com a reação dela ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ela começou a falar.

— Naruto, quero que saiba que o meu coração sempre será seu. Mas não posso garantir um futuro ao seu lado.

Uma garoa fina nesse momento começou a cair.

— Porque não? Não estou entendendo.

— Naruto eu vou me casar!

...........................................................................................................................

_Yoo pessoal, mais um capítulo, a FIC está nos finalmentes, como prometido no próximo capítulo Naruto solta a fera rsrs, acho que o próximo poderá ser o ultimo ou penultimo talvez. Pelo visto acho que estão gostando da história e agradeço por isso._

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**Mago das Fadas** – Escreveu FIC parecida? Mostra pra mim, ah essa FIC eu escrevi em abril de 2009, foi a minha primeira *-*. Pois é o Hiashi descobriu o encontro deles e como sempre atrapalhou fazendo com que a Hinata se case com outro. O circo pega fogo no próximo capítulo, Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly**** – **shaushauhs achei engraçado, mas Hinata e Naruto se combinam sim, senão o Kishimoto não a colocaria para amar ele como sempre foi. Que bom que está gostando da FIC, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa**** – **Ah eu amei colocar ele conversando com Tsunade, demonstra que ele esta mais maduro. Demorou mas descobriu seu amor pela Hina, é o que eu torça pra que aconteça. Também odeio as Sakuretes, falam mal da Hina, mas ela tem mais corpo do que a Sakura e é mais feminina. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kaah Hyuuga** – Eu só estava esperando você comentar *-*, todos gostaram do Naruto consolando a Tsuande, todos preferem separar o nosso lindo e mais fofo casal, mas como dizem o amor vence no final, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_Espero que comentem este capitulo, bjos_


	5. Estamos aqui!

**Capítulo 5 – Estamos aqui!**

.

A chuva agora caia furiosamente mirando em tudo o que via, Naruto ficou ensopado, mas seu corpo não esboçava nenhuma reação de se proteger. As palavras que ouviu da boca de Hinata, foi como uma faca que tinha perfurado o seu peito lentamente, com um gesto instintivo ele levou a mão em direção ao seu coração.

Hinata não estava mais lá, ela havia voltado correndo para sua casa chorando, Naruto se sentiu completamente só e atordoado. Depois de um tempo foi que tomou coragem para voltar, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos ir para o seu pequeno apartamento quando Tsunade apareceu e o vendo naquelas condições o levou para o seu escritório. 

— Você está acabado! — comentou ela e Naruto nem se deu o trabalho de responder.

— Beba um pouco ajuda a esquecer os problemas. E também trate de se secar senão ficará resfriado. 

Naruto pegou o copo que Tsunade lhe estendeu, e num gole tomou tudo de uma vez, estranhou o gosto amargo, porém o líquido foi o aquecendo por dentro e deixando todo o seu corpo mais relaxado. Novamente Tsunade voltou a encher-lhe o copo que esvaziou rapidamente.

...................... x .......................

Sakura estava preocupada com certas situações que ocorriam no hospital, queria tirar algumas dúvidas com a Hokage ia se dirigindo ao escritório dela quando antes de bater ouviu algumas risadas, ao entrar encontrou Naruto e a Hokage bêbados, rindo. 

— Sakura venha se juntar a nós. — chamou Naruto, seu hálito exalava um forte cheiro de saquê. 

— Tem muito ainda. — murmurou Tsunade. 

Sakura ficou surpresa e quando ia falar algo, Ino apareceu. 

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Eles estão... 

— Sim, Ino, eles estão super bêbados. — respondeu ao ver a cara da loira chocada com a cena. 

— Que exemplo que a Hokage está dando, hein? 

Sakura sabia que Tsunade estava muito triste, sentia uma falta imensa de Jiraya e não a culpava por querer fugir de seus problemas ás vezes.

— Ino leve Naruto para casa dele. Eu vou cuidar dela. 

— Está bem! 

Ino pegou Naruto pelo braço e tentou fazê-lo com que ele ficasse de pé, mas ele não queria saber de se levantar. 

— Me solta eu quero beber. — falou ele numa voz pastosa. 

Ino ficou irritada, sua vontade foi de dar um tapa nele, mas sabia o que ele deveria estar sentindo para se encontrar naquele estado, porque ele sempre conseguia sorrir em diversas situações difíceis que havia passado.

....................... x .....................

— Então você está decidido? 

— Sim! 

— Tem certeza de que não quer mudar de idéia? 

— Com certeza não, não há mais motivo para perder tempo aqui. Tem muitas coisas a serem resolvidas e não posso ao menos ficar me distraindo. Tenho que ir atrás do Madara e descobrir sua verdadeira intenção. — Naruto abaixou a cabeça. — Tenho que achar o Sasuke como prometido e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. 

Tsunade ficou quieta por mais que falasse ele não ia ouvi-la, sendo que já estava com uma idéia fixa na cabeça de sair resolvendo essa história da Akatsuki. 

— Vou restabelecer a relação de paz. Tenho que tentar tem muitas pessoas acreditando em mim. — Naruto se aproximou da Tsunade e lhe deu um abraço. — Obrigada vovó por acreditar em mim. — deixando assim ela surpresa com o gesto de carinho dele. 

Quando Naruto saiu da sala da Hokage, ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou: 

— Falta estabelecer a sua própria paz.

........................ x ..........................

Naruto olhava para o seu pequeno apartamento e também para uma foto do time 7 que estava ele, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi. Sentia saudades daquela época que não se retornaria a vir. Olhou também para uma foto do seu pai que ele havia conseguido, se tivessem contado antes para ele que era o filho do Yondaime, talvez não acreditasse, o homem que mais admirou era nada mais do que seu pai.

Pegou sua mochila e arrumou seus poucos pertences, hoje ela se casaria, hoje ele ia embora de Konoha e só voltaria quando cumprisse sua missão e talvez quando se recuperasse da ferida que estava o acompanhando desde aquele dia.

Sua partida quem sabia era somente a Hokage, Naruto fizera ela prometer que não iria contar a ninguém onde ele estaria e o que faria. Ao pisar os pés para fora de Konoha alguém colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Naruto se virou e deu de cara com Kakashi.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, temos que conversar seriamente antes de você partir.

............................ x .........................

— Você está linda, simplesmente maravilhosa. 

— É verdade. — concordaram muitas mulheres. 

— Seu noivo vai ficar encantado. — dizia uma.

Hinata se olhou no espelho, vestida tradicionalmente estava simplesmente linda, mas se era a noiva mais bonita que já houve, era também era a noiva mais triste. Não suportava a idéia que de ia pertencer a outro homem.

— Tente pelo menos dar um sorriso. — aconselhavam-na.

Hinata temia pensar como seria sua vida daqui pra frente, se casar com um estranho seria abominável, mas tinha obrigações a cumprir com sua família e com seu clã. 

— Está na hora querida.

Aquelas temidas palavras finalmente chegaram.

................................. x ..............................

— O que foi Kakashi? Porque você está aqui? 

— Sabe Naruto, nunca pensei que você fosse um covarde. 

Naruto se espantou com a maneira com que Kakashi havia falado. 

— Covarde? Por quê? 

— Você nunca fugiu de seus problemas sempre os enfrentou de cabeça erguida, agora vai fugir como covarde, deixando para trás algo que no futuro irá trazer arrependimento. 

— Sabe que eu não posso ir atrás dela. — suspirou. — Ela tem uma obrigação a cumprir com seu clã. 

— Vai deixar por isso mesmo? 

— Vou... 

— Então sinto muito se um dia achei que você fosse um garoto especial que fazia seu futuro e não que ditassem como ele deveria ser.

— Porque você está me falando isso? 

— Porque seu pai um dia me falou que se fosse preciso que fizesse loucuras. Porque um dia você irá ver e ficar se perguntando: Se eu tivesse tentado teria conseguido? 

— Meu pai disse isso? 

— Sim. — afirmou Kakashi. — Ele sempre falou que o amor guia tudo na vida. Você vai me ver falando desse jeito só mais uma vez, pois não é do meu feitio falar sobre isso, mas acho que você precisa de um pequeno encorajamento. 

Naruto naquele momento se deu conta que estava preste a perder a única garota que sempre o amou na vida, e tinha prometido para ela que sempre estaria junto dela. E lembrou que um dia havia falado que ia mudar o clã Hyuuga quando fosse Hokage para Neji na prova chunnin. Mas ainda não era e não podia esperar para ser, quando se virou para falar com Kakashi ele havia desaparecido, Naruto deu um sorriso e falou: 

— Todos vocês vieram me ajudar?

— Por isso que estamos aqui! — disseram. 

— Como você sabia que estávamos aqui? — perguntou Sakura aparecendo de surpresa. 

— Meu modo sennin me faz sentir qualquer chacra a longas distâncias. 

Logo foi aparecendo, Ino, Chogi, Sai, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba e Akamaru.  
Naruto virou-se para o lado e perguntou: 

— Então Shikamaru, qual vai ser o plano?

....................... x ........................

Enquanto Hinata era levada para o local onde ia realizar seu casamento, ela ficou lembrando como tinha começado aquela história.

_Quando entrou na reunião do clã, havia apenas seu pai, seu avô e também os membros do conselho da família principal._

— _Nós a chamamos aqui. — começou seu avô. — Estamos perdendo crédito com o nosso clã, eles não estão satisfeitos com a família principal e nem com algumas atitudes suas. Para isso foi feito uma reunião hoje, teremos agir antes que seja tarde de mais. Todos querem ver a primogênita e herdeira num lugar de destaque e cuidando do clã.  
_

_Hinata não acreditava no que ouvia, sempre a chamaram de fraca e de inútil agora precisavam dela.  
_

— _Essa sempre foi sua obrigação desde quando você nasceu, mas para tanto você terá que se casar com alguém pertencente da mesma família principal.  
_

— _O quê? Não eu não posso me casar!  
_

— _Não só pode, como vai! — seu avô se aproximou dela. — Não adianta chorar, o conselho votou e agora você uma obrigação a cumprir. Se você não fizer isso, a família secundária assumirá o poder!  
_

_Hinata estava chorando, estava numa difícil decisão e se não se cassasse sua família perderia toda a nobreza.  
_

— _E Hanabi?  
_

— _Ela não é a primogênita. Se você não se casar vai ser expulsa do clã. — afirmou seu avô duramente.  
_

_Hinata olhou para o seu pai em busca de apoio, mas ele abaixou a cabeça para não ver seu sofrimento.  
_

— _Sinto muito... — foi o que ele conseguiu dizer._

Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. 

— Chegamos!

........................... x ...............................

_"Droga! Estamos atrasados!"_ Suspirou Naruto enquanto se dirigia para a cerimônia de casamento da Hinata, mas emocionado por seus companheiros estarem ajudando-o.

...................... x ......................

Hinata ia adentrando aonde seria realizado seu casamento era uma cerimônia particular, somente membros do clã Hyuuga, todos estavam satisfeitos, até o seu noivo estava muito satisfeito por participar futuramente da sua família. Meio que arrastada ela foi entrando, seus pensamentos estava confusos no que era dever e no que devia fazer.

_"Cadê o Naruto essa hora?" _Perguntou-se. Ficara sabendo que ele tinha planos para ir embora de konoha, mas eram só boatos, seu coração parecia parar de bater só de pensar nele.

Quando a cerimônia começou Hinata não agüentava mais, estava desesperada, nunca deixaram ela fazer as coisas por si mesma, olhou para as pessoas que estava em sua volta, eram só aquelas que sempre lhe criticavam e agora pareciam satisfeitas consigo.  
Hinata começou a suar frio, estava na hora de se tornar mulher do homem que estava ao seu lado, mas instintivamente ela começou a dar uns passos para trás, seu noivo percebendo pegou em sua mão, mas ela brutamente o empurrou. 

— Me solte! — gritou. 

Os convidados se espantaram com seu grito, a cerimônia parou. 

— Hinata! — falou seu avô. — Volte aqui! 

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

— Não vou me casar por um capricho do clã! 

— Oh! — se espantou todas as pessoas que ali se encontravam, ela estava bem arredia.

— Você vai sim! — garantiu seu avô. — Cumpra sua obrigação!

Seu noivo pegou em seu braço.

— Fica quietinha, senão vai complicar nossa situação. — falou ele baixinho. 

— Me solte!

— Não, acho que vou ter que arrasta-la para o altar. — disse demonstrando impaciência enquanto segurava forte o braço dela machucando-a. 

Uma kunai passou raspando pelo braço do noivo dela que se desviou rapidamente.

— Acho que ela quer que você fique bem longe dela! Ou você não percebeu? 

Todos se viraram em direção da voz. 

— Naruto? — exclamou Hinata.

...............................................................................................................................

_Bom aí está o penúltimo capítulo, confesso a vocês que me dá muita vontade de alterá-lo, mas não fiz, devido que foi a minha primeira FIC e quero mante-la assim. Sou fã de Naruhina, quero que no manga eles terminem juntos, mas gosto de escrever FICs de Sasuhina, afinal a Hinata se dá bem com todo mundo, agora me aventurei a escrever Kibahina, li uma e gostei muito, por isso dêem uma olhada em "__**Fera Indomável", **__garanto que não vão se arrepender._

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Eu sei que lê as minhas FICs e por isso sempre espero a pessoa que me acompanha sempre para comentar, e você foi uma delas. Realmente até fique surpresa em ver sua resposta logo depois que poste o capítulo passado rsrsrs. Gosto de colocar o Hiashi como vilão da história, ajuda muito neste caso de amor proibido, ah mas acho que você não vai odiá-lo tanto assim no ultimo capítulo. Espero que goste deste, e obrigada por comentar. Sabe talvez eu volto com anjo de asas quebradas, quem sabe? Ou se você quiser o link da FIC no orkut é só me pedir que eu passo, Bjs.

**Mago das Fadas – **Tenho que te dizer a verdade, eu nem conhecia muito as FICs, comecei a escrever essa depois que li a primeira em uma comunidade que modero de Naruhina, por isso não sei ver nada em alguns sites, fique curiosa e ate tentei procurar por suas FICs que a propósito, estou curiosa para lê-las, por isso me deixa o link aqui, aí eu leio e comento no ultimo capítulo *-* --- A kyuubi vai fazer a festa no ultimo capítulo, espero que goste e acompanhe, bjos.

**Luanna – **Bom, para uma FIC Naruhina, fico feliz por ter gostado. O Naruto gosta dela, só ainda não percebeu e agora que ele já sabe.... Bom espero que goste deste capítulo o ultimo estarei postando na próxima semana, depois de Fera Indomável que a propósito, vi que você adivinhou tudo o que iria acontecer. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Anna Keelly – **Só esperava por você agora para postar. Bom Naruto chegou a tempo, mas será que ele vai ser capaz de conseguir sua felicidade ao lado dela? Fique atenta no ultimo capítulo, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

.

Semana que vem postarei o ultimo capítulo, que gostou comente e quem não gostou comente mesmo assim, a alegria de um autor é o carinhos de vocês e as reviews. Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem e favoritarem, Bjos.


	6. Apenas amor

**Capítulo 6 – Apenas amor.**

**.**

— Naruto! — Naquela hora Hinata não conseguia expressar em si tanta felicidade por ele ter ido salva-la, e cumprido sua promessa de sempre estar com ela.

— Como conseguiu entrar aqui? — perguntou Hiashi visivelmente nervoso.  
Naruto deu um sorriso de deboche e apontou para a sua equipe. 

— Acho que eles não foram páreos para nós. — falou referindo-se ao ninjas que ficaram de guarda. 

Hinata aproveitou a distração das pessoas e correu até Naruto, mas foi interceptada por seu avô que com um assobio fez com que muitos ninjas aparecessem e os cercassem. 

— Ninguém vai tirar a família principal do poder, nem mesmo um moleque insolente como você. 

Com um gesto do avô dela, os ninjas partiram pro ataque, mas Naruto conseguiu se proteger dos golpes dele com a ajuda de sua equipe. Uma bomba de fumaça foi jogada, dificultando-lhes a visão. Estavam em desvantagem, mas ouviram-se muitos golpes e jutsus, ninguém que não usassem o byakugan podia enxergar. Mas quando a fumaça se dissipou, todos viram surpresos que os ninjas do Hyuugas jaziam no chão desacordados.  
Hinata enfim correu para os braços do Naruto que não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão, Sakura e Ino ajudavam aqueles que sofreram pequenos ferimentos. Naruto abriu os braços para abraçá-la, mas quando ela chegou bem próximo dele ela usou o Kaiten e aplicou-lhe 32 golpes. Naruto foi ao chão.

— Você não é a Hinata. — falou ele quando se desabou no chão e ficou sem forças para se levantar. 

— Claro que não! Aproveitei quando jogaram a bomba de fumaça e me transformei nela. — disse Hanabi voltando a sua forma original. 

— Onde está ela? 

— Um ninja aproveitou a baderna que vocês criaram e a levou para longe daqui. 

Naruto começou a dar risadas, deixando as pessoas confusas. 

— Saiu tudo como eu planejei. — disse ele. 

— Planejou o quê? — perguntou o avô de Hanabi. — Você invade meu clã, estraga uma cerimônia e ainda fica rindo porque não conseguiu atingir seu objetivo principal? 

— Aí que você se engana, fica se achando o melhor, mas não percebeu que um dos ninjas que você chamou era o verdadeiro Naruto disfarçado. — e assim com um movimento das mãos Shikamaru voltou a sua forma original deixando o avô de Hanabi perplexo e furioso.

... x ...

Hinata tentava se libertar, estava sendo carregada nos ombros por um ninja desconhecido que a levava pra longe. 

— Me solta! — mas ele não parecia disposto a atendê-la. 

Quando havia se afastado o suficiente, ele parou e gentilmente a colocou em pé na sua frente. Hinata ficou em posição de defesa, mas quando viu que era o Naruto disfarçado o tempo todo, ela lhe abraçou e o beijou desesperadamente. 

— Calma eu estou aqui, não vou deixá-la sozinha, eu te prometi não foi? 

— Sim, quero que sempre fique comigo. — falou com voz chorosa, sendo abraçada fortemente por ele. 

— Hinata precisamos ir, agora antes que venham atrás de nós. 

Quando ela Naruto começaram a caminhar, uma kunai passou perto dele, mas eles desviando dessa se depararam com várias outras em seguidas, como se fosse um malabarista eles conseguiu se desviar de todas elas, mas ela se distraiu e acabou sendo pega. 

— Me solte! — Hinata havia sido agarrada pelo pescoço, o homem que quase virou seu noivo apontava-lhe uma faca. 

— Solta ela, seu desgraçado! 

— De jeito nenhum, ela vai vim comigo. 

Naruto olhou para ele, sabia que um passo em falso poderia colocar tudo a perder, analisou por uns instantes para ver do que ele poderia ser capaz. 

— Porque você não a solta e lute comigo para ver com quem ela vai ficar? 

— Isso me parece tentador, mas não esqueça, eu não sou idiota, eu me igualo ao Neji.

— Grande coisa, já o derrotei mesmo. — respondeu Naruto zombando, mas ficando em alerta em relação à Hinata que permanecia bem presa com a faca colada em seu pescoço. 

Ele ficou com raiva e deu um assobio que apareceu dois clones. 

— Espero que eles te distraiam, mas vai perceber que não é um simples clone. 

Naruto não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, pois quando ele fugiu com a Hinata os clones o atacou, ele deu apenas um soco, mas o clone se multiplicou, quanto mais soco dava, mais eles se multiplicavam, deixando ele um pouco exausto.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, mas resolveu seguir um conselho de que observasse seus inimigos enquanto lutava, aí era mais fácil de encontrar uma fraqueza. Fez dois clones e o mandou que o atacassem, percebeu que os clones inimigos agiam bem separados um dos outros. 

— Já sei! — exclamou ele ao perceber o detalhe. 

Naruto entrou na briga e ao invés de se desviar ele ficou parado para que o atacassem, os clones o cercaram e quando foram pra cima dele, Naruto apenas invocou um jutsu e fez com que um dos sapos aparecesse debaixo dele. 

— Pule! — Naruto gritou e o sapo obedeceu na hora. 

Os clones chocaram um no outro e começaram a desaparecer. 

— O que foi isso? — perguntou o sapo surpreso. 

— Nada não, foi apenas uma distração. — respondeu sério. — Mas isso não irá ficar assim.

... x ...

Hinata era arrastada pelo seu algoz.

— O que você vai fazer comigo? 

— Vou levá-la para nos casarmos e dessa vez vai ser casar obrigada sem a presença de seus parentes.

— Não vou não! Dessa vez não! 

Hinata esperou um momento em que ele folgasse o braço ao redor do pescoço dela e abaixou rapidamente sem dar tempo para que ele tivesse qualquer reação passando-lhe uma rasteira e o fazendo cair no chão. Mas ele a puxou violentamente e a fez cair junto dele. 

— Ai... — exclamou vendo seu próprio sangue correr, a faca havia perfurado seu ombro.  
Hinata começou a ficar tonta.

... x ...

Naquele mesmo momento Naruto sentiu um aperto enorme no peito, uma dor inexplicável, como se estivesse guiado por ela, ele saiu correndo e foi apenas em uma direção.

— Hinata! — gritou quando a viu caída no chão. — Hinata, fale comigo! — antes que ela respondesse Naruto virou seu corpo e ficou perplexo quando viu que ela estava sangrando. 

— Você! — apontou ele com unhas que pareciam garras. — Vou matá-lo! — para o ex-noivo dela. 

— Não foi minha intenção, eu só queria... — o pobre coitado tentava falar, mas estava assustado, pois nunca vira Naruto furioso em forma de raposa. 

Naruto nem ouviu o que ele falava, já estava se modificando novamente guiado pela chacra da raposa, ele estava com duas caudas. Com um soco fez seu algoz cair á vários metros dali. Naruto começou a destruir tudo o que havia em seu caminho ele já não estava mais consciente quando viu que o homem estava tentando fugir se arrastando, ele correu para dar o golpe que seria o último.

... x ...

Hinata tentou se mover vendo que sua ferida era superficial, novamente ela tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, ficou pálida ao ver Naruto se transformando na raposa. Era a primeira vez que o via assim desde o episódio do Pein, começou a temer do que ele era capaz naquele estado, já que ouvira falar que ele poderia atacar qualquer um, até mesmo ela.

Com muito custo se levantou, tinha que fazer algo, pois era a segunda vez que causava aquela situação, pegou um pedaço de pano da sua camisa e rasgou e amarrou no seu ombro para estancar o sangue.  
Começou a caminhar em direção do Naruto que não percebia sua presença, mas alguém impediu. 

— Não vai até lá, você poderá morrer. — falou Hiashi, segurando-a fortemente. 

Hinata estranhou a atitude de seu pai e o que ele estava fazendo ali, pois se quisesse impedir algo teria feito a muito tempo. 

— Desde quando você esta aqui? 

— O tempo suficiente para impedi-la de cometer alguma besteira. 

— Eu tenho que fazer isso, não posso mais fazer aquilo que vocês me ordenam! —

Hinata ficou quase sem fôlego enquanto falava. — Está na hora de aprenderem que eu quero seguir meu próprio caminho, e que se fosse possível me deixa ser feliz como eu quero ser! 

Hiashi ficou surpreso com suas palavras, nunca na vida ela tivera tanta ousadia como naquele momento, ele refletiu por alguns segundos e respondeu: 

— Faça como quiser. 

Hinata apenas sorriu e foi em direção onde Naruto estava, com dor ela caminhou até ficar bem perto dele apenas uns três metros de distância, seu coração batia aceleradamente.

... x ...

O ódio que sentia era muito grande, Naruto não conseguia controlar, a Kyuubi estava mais forte do que ele agora, quando Naruto se aproximou do rapaz que estava paralisado de medo e levantou seus braços, Naruto escutou uma voz no seu subconsciente, uma doce e delicada voz, Hinata o estava chamando. Naruto se virou e deu de cara com ela que estava com medo, mas o olhava firmemente enquanto falava. 

— Naruto, sei que você está aí, você é muito mais forte do que ela, sempre foi, preciso de você, Naruto! — Hinata ficava com um pé atrás a cada reação que ele demonstrava. — Por favor, Naruto, volte para mim. 

Naruto se esqueceu completamente do rapaz que aproveitou para fugir, se aproximou da Hinata e levantou seus braços para dar um golpe nela, Hinata ficou com o coração aos pulos. 

Dentro dele, tentava controlar a raposa, mas ela parecia duplamente mais forte, Hinata percebeu que os olhos delee escorriam lágrimas, ficou aliviada em saber que ele estava lutando pelo controle. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e se balançava fortemente, parecia estar fora de controle em certos momentos, o que a assustou. Ela já havia se distanciado alguns metros consideráveis, quando Naruto parou, ela ficou apreensiva não sabia quem estava no controle, olhando atentamente ele se virou na direção dela, com raiva avançou sobre ela. Hinata respirou fundo.  
Quando a raposa vinha ao seu encalce Hinata não ousou se desviar. 

— Hinata, cuidado! — gritou Hiashi que assistia a cena desesperado. 

Ela não deu ouvidos ao que seu pai falou, era tudo ou nada agora ia correr o risco, por isso precisa tentar. Antes da raposa atacá-la, ela se desviou passando por ela e abraçou-a pelas costas. 

— Naruto, volte pra mim!

Hinata sentia o coração dele bater fortemente, Naruto em seu sub-consciente ouvindo o que ela dizia e sentindo o seu abraço que conduzia um pouco do chacra dela para dentro de seu corpo, deu uma vitalidade, uma nova força para repelir a raposa para dentro de si. Mesmo que o chacra da raposa a queimasse, Hinata não se importava, mas sua alegria foi ver esse chacra retrocedendo e o corpo do Naruto voltando ao normal.  
Quando tudo ficou sobre o controle, os dois caíram exaustos no chão, não se importando com que havia acontecido, Naruto apesar de estar sem forças, pois a raposa estava ficando cada vez mais forte, a abraçou e a beijou. 

— Desculpa meu amor, não queria que a raposa te machucasse. Tive medo de que algo te acontecesse. — falou ele.

— Já passou... Tudo acabou bem.

— Obrigado por você estar na minha vida, eu te amo e quero você sempre para mim. 

Hinata sorriu, o que fez o coração dele bater mais forte ainda. 

— Eu também quero você só para mim. 

Ele a olhou sério antes de falar.

— Hinata, vou ter que ir a uma missão fora de Konoha, como eu já havia planejado com a Hokage vou precisar realmente ir, mas quero que você vá comigo. 

— Aonde você estiver eu também estarei. — respondeu abraçando-o bem forte. — Mas preciso pegar algumas coisas. 

— Não precisa não. — Naruto sorriu deixando-a curiosa. — Eu pedi que Ino e a Sakura separassem algumas coisas para você e deixasse perto da entrada de Konoha. 

— Então você sabia que eu ia desde o começo? 

— Sim, sempre tive certeza, embora cheguei a duvidar se o nosso destino é ficarmos juntos.

Quando os dois se levantaram, Naruto cuidou dos ferimentos dela, ainda bem que não havia acontecido nada grave, pois iria se culpar por toda a vida. Quando se puseram a caminhar para os portões Hiashi apareceu na frente deles impedindo sua saída de Konoha. 

— Hinata tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? — perguntou ele, ignorando completamente Naruto. 

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder. 

— Eu nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. 

— Sabe que ele é perigoso? Se ele se transformar novamente naquele monstro ele poderá te machucar. 

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente e apertou mais ainda a mão de Naruto como se quisesse lhe passar toda a sua confiança. 

— Se isso acontecer, eu estarei com ele. E ele voltará a ser o que sempre foi.

Hiashi queria fazê-la mudar de idéia a qualquer custo, ele sabia que não podia lutar contra Naruto, pois não ia adiantar nada. 

— Hinata, se você for embora será expulsa do clã e Neji ficará em seu lugar, vai nos deixar assim mesmo? 

— Você sabe que nunca irei deixá-lo, mas tenho que fazer a minha vida a minha maneira, sempre fui a filha fraca, não é? Sempre fazia as coisas da maneira errada. — disse com tristeza. — Só que eu descobri alguém que me dá o devido valor, pelo o que eu sou, esse alguém é Naruto. Desculpe-me, mas não vou deixar minha felicidade passar. Neji é uma boa escolha para o clã. — finalizou. 

Naruto ficou quieto e orgulhoso de ouvi-la enfrentar seu pai, não iria se intrometer, afinal era um assunto da família deles.  
Hiashi balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. 

— O que você acabou de fazer, eu nunca teria coragem para tal, se é isso que você quer, vá! Tem o meu consentimento. 

— Pai... 

— Vá antes que eu me arrependo e mudo de idéia. 

Naruto começou a 7uxa-la gentilmente, mas Hinata se soltou do seu braço e correu para Hiashi abraçando-o pela primeira vez em sua vida, deixando-o surpreso com aquela demonstração de carinho. 

— Obrigada. 

Foi a última palavra que ele a ouviu dizer antes dela partir e desaparecer junto com Naruto.

... x ...

Naruto e Hinata estavam acampando, pois já era noite e eles tinham muitas coisas para fazer logo de manhã, já tinham iniciado sua missão e havia muita coisa a ser investigada. Abraçados sobre o céu estralado, eles não poderiam estar mais felizes, sabiam que quando retornassem para Konoha suas vidas mudariam para sempre. Haveria muitos desafios, mas eles agora estavam mais fortes, porque estavam juntos e mais unidos como nunca.  
Naruto abraçado com Hinata falou: 

— O que aconteceu conosco?

— Como? — perguntou confusa.

— A nossa história, sabe o que significa?

— O quê?

— Que é apenas amor, tudo o que nos aconteceu. Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata.

— Eu também te amo, sempre te amei. — respondeu ela feliz. 

Eles se beijaram e ambos sabiam que não haveria um outro amor maior do que eles tinham um pelo outro, mas também tinham uma certeza, apesar das dificuldades, sempre estariam juntos.

FIM.

...

_Enfim, terminou mais uma história, agradeço a todos que tenham acompanhado e todos que leram mesmo não deixando reviews, mas espero que desta vez, pelo menos neste ultimo capítulo vocês possam me falar o que achou da história. Ela foi o começo de tudo, a minha primeira FIC, que eu escrevi e vocês podem achar na comunidade "Eu torço por Naruto e Hinata", da qual sou moderadora._

_Quero dedicar esse capítulo a Kaah Hyuuga, que meu deu apoio quando eu postava anjo de asas quebradas e por ser fã deste casal maravilhoso. _

_Respondendo reviews:_

**Luaana – **Eu não gosto da Sakura, mas acho que ela ajudaria o Naruto com a Hinata (será?), Tsunade e Naruto precisavam afogar as magoas, nada que um bom sake não ajude rsrs. Todos ajudaram, afinal quando precisaram, Naruto sempre esteve lá também. Gostou deste final? Quem diria, uma Kibahina lendo Naruhina, rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Annakeelly – **Menina obrigada por ler as minhas FICs, você aparentemente leu todas, nossa fiquei até espantada quando vi. Valeu mesmo. Gostou do final? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lehayato – **Nossa obrigada, agradeço seu carinho, essa foi a minha primeira FIC Naruhina, a outra considero uma obra-prima minha. Chama-se "Anjo de Asas Quebradas", bem diferente de tudo que já escrevi em universo Naruto. Talvez eu reposte, fique atenta. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kaah Hyuuga – **É todos enfim ajudaram Naruto, Hiashi não é mal, mas tem que agir conforme o interesse do clã. Ah vou meio que reescrever a outra FIC e depois posta-la viu? Gostou do final? Sabe eu achei fraco, mas não mudei em nada, pois deixei como está pelo fato de ser a minha primeira FIC, desta vez você foi rápida pra comentar rsrs. Obrigada pela força e por tudo, bjos.

**Mago das fadas – **Nossa, amei sua FIC, muito diferente, embora não li tudo ainda, mas como sou péssima por comentar vou tentar, gostei de ver o Naruto mestiço, um pouco safado e bêbado, mas tudo bem, ainda mais se envolver como uma garota pura como a Hina, bom quer dizer quase pura shaushauhsua. Se bem que sua FIC é pra maior de 18 mesmo, mas a história simplesmente é demais, agora você consegue encaixar os personagens de uma forma que são perfeitos para a história. Sasuke fica com a Sakura? Porque não faz uma conta aqui no FF? Tenho certeza de que faria muito sucesso aqui também. Mandarei comentário decente por e-mail, ok? Gostou do final desta? Ah fique atento, postarei uma minha que considero a melhor e é de Naruhina, bem diferente, viu? Bjos.

**Nick – **Aqui o ultimo e sem demora, gostou do final? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.


End file.
